


Rose Petals

by QueenTrickster



Series: Collabs [3]
Category: Jacksepticeye RPF, Markiplier RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Collabs, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Rose petals for days, Terrible terrible french, What is Jack even doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenTrickster/pseuds/QueenTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose petals. There were rose petals everywhere. Why were there rose petals everywhere and why were they leading into their bedroom? With a sigh Mark just decided to follow the path and braced himself for the worst. However, nothing could have prepared him for what he saw in the bedroom once he opened the door. </p>
<p>Jack lied on the bed surrounded by rose petals and candles wearing a fake french moustache with a rose in his mouth while a beret surrounded by even more rose petals covered his crotch, cheesy eighties porn music softly playing in the background.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose Petals

**Author's Note:**

> so waws had a dream and we decided to turn it into a septiplier and this happened??? we had so much fun writing this, we both giggled out loud so we hope you guys will enjoy it as well :)

Rose petals. There were rose petals everywhere. Why were there rose petals everywhere and why were they leading into their bedroom? With a sigh Mark just decided to follow the path and braced himself for the worst. However, nothing could have prepared him for what he saw in the bedroom once he opened the door.

 

Jack lied on the bed surrounded by rose petals and candles wearing a fake french moustache with a rose in his mouth while a beret surrounded by even more rose petals covered his crotch, cheesy eighties porn music softly playing in the background.

 

Mark stood there in stunned silence as the heavy smell of roses filled his nose. Apparently the candles were scented. Great. What the hell was going on? He was just about to say something when Jack started talking in a terrible french accent that was worsened by the rose that was still in his mouth.

 

“Hon hon hon, do you want mon baguette up toi ass?” Jack tried to say seductively while he wiggled his eyebrows.

 

“Jack. What the fuck is all of this? You don’t even speak french,” Mark said, still in shock.

 

“Non, non,  je parle francais, oui oui, mon cher. Let’s kiss en francais et-,”

 

“Oh my god, Jack, please stop.”

 

“Et are you ready for mon tour Eiffel, hon hon hon,” Jack finished, ignoring Mark’s interruption.

 

Mark threw his hands up into the air in desperation and looked around the room once more, ignoring Jack who was still wiggling his eyebrows. There were literally candles and rosepetals everywhere.

 

“Jack, seriously, what are you doing? This is a fucking fire hazard?” Mark whined, scanning the room he even saw some more candles and rose petals on top of the closet.

 

"C'est our anniversary mon cher, je t'aime," Jack purred, bringing up a hand to play with his moustache.

 

Mark couldn't keep a straight face anymore, he burst into laughter, hunching over and holding onto his stomach, Jack following soon after.

 

They laughed together for a few moments before Mark sat on the bed next to Jack, placing a hand on his side. "What am I gonna do with you?" he said with a smile, bending over to take the rose out of his lover's mouth, kissing him quickly.

 

"I love you, you goofball," Mark mumbled before kissing Jack again, this time more passionately.

 

"I love you too, mon cher," Jack laughed, pulling Mark on top of himself in a gentle hug.

 

“Now are you ready for mon eiffel tower,” he whispered in Mark’s ear in a low and sexy voice and Mark couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“I sure fucking am but first let's put out these candles so we won’t burn down the house,” he said, looking around the room again, “and how are we supposed to get rid of all these rose petals? They are everywhere? They are even on you!” he added, looking at Jack’s stomach and crotch that were covered in rose petals when a little sparkle caught his eye.

 

“Wait, is that glitter? Pink glitter?”

 

“Yeah, I thought it would add a nice extra touch. I also bought pink glitter lube,” Jack stated calmly, as if he was talking about the weather, while playing with his moustache.

 

“Oh my god, Jack, you are gonna drive me insane someday,” Mark laughed but then he got serious, “However, we will have to get rid of that moustache.”

 

“But I like it,” Jack pouted.

 

“Jack, no, we’re not keeping the moustache, nor that beret on your crotch.”

 

“Well, I have no problem with getting rid of the beret that’s covering my crotch,” Jack smirked, “shall I grab the lube?”

 

“Not before we put out all those candles, remember?” Mark laughed as he pulled Jack in for a quick kiss.

 

"Happy anniversary Mark," Jack smiled, "I love you."

 

"I love you too, Jack," Mark whispered with a happy grin on his face, bringing a hand up to Jack's face, suddenly grabbing the fake moustache and ripping it off, making Jack let out a surprised shriek.

 

"Oh my God, Mark, that fucking hurt!" Jack yelled, grabbing his mouth.

 

Mark laughed, swatting Jack's hand away and kissing him once more.

  
_**~The End~** _

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :3 I hope you liked it!  
> feel free to leave a comment behind on what you think of this fic, waws and I would love that uvu
> 
> and come chat with us on tumblr!  
> waws: septipliers.tumblr.com  
> me: theseptiplierboss.tumblr.com


End file.
